The Coffee Cart
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Brenna has a run-in with a new and welcome face.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Chasing Life**_ **or anything pertaining to it except my own writing. All rights go to the rightful owners**.

 **A/N: Pre s2ep1 (Brenna's donation)**

Brenna was on her way to the park, a book in hand, when a whim led her to the usual coffee cart some blocks away from her house. What's a good book without a cup of something delicious to have with it? Unusual for nine in the morning but common for a Saturday, the cart had a line going of four people already. By the time Brenna reached it, one had gone. As she waited, she glanced around or at her phone before a boy, probably near her age, came and stood behind her.

"Nice beanie," she said to him, after only a moment of considering it. Brenna could see beneath the blue fabric–the teenager had no hair on his head.

He studied her for half a second before replying, "Is that a joke, or…?"

"Uh, no, of course not," Brenna nearly stammered. "I'm serious."

"Thanks, then." He appeared a bit surprised, but that's all he said as the line moved.

"My uh… my sister has cancer," Brenna felt compelled to tell him, hoping the boy didn't think she was just some airhead private school attendee as so many did. "I've seen a lot of hats like those… Kinda accustomed to it by now."

"How long?"

"How long what? How long has she had cancer?" He nodded. "Few months. Honestly, it feels way longer. Cancer has a way of kinda just..."

"Sucking everything in life into a Cancer Void where everything involves and revolves around cancer?" Brenna, surprised but amused, grinned. "Yeah; I… I know the feeling. What's she got?"

"AML. Leukemia." By now, the answer was easily a reflex, but that didn't mean saying it felt any less awful.

"Damn. That's really rough," the boy said, empathetic. They stepped forward. "I have lymphoma. Took my leg," he added with a pat to the appendage.

"I'm so sorry," Brenna said, meaning it.

"Has its perks. For one, girls look at me and are immediately reminded of a John Green novel." He smiled only a little. Brenna thought the joke was funny and wanted to laugh more than she did, but tried to smile with him instead.

"Definitely sounds pretty awesome. Are you in remission yet, or…?" The last person in front of them walked off, allowing Brenna to quickly order her regular before turning her attention back to the boy.

"Very much appreciate the use of _yet_ ," he said, then asked for decaf. Both teens moved out of the way and leaned against the building beside the cart. "I am. I'm actually about to go in for a bone marrow transplant."

"That's so weird; so is my sister. That is, if her chemo works a bit longer this time." To his questioning look Brenna explained, "She was in remission too, but it came back. Chemo didn't work last time, so we have to wait until the next round's sure success." Brenna said this somewhat ruefully, which made her companion smile for real.

"Keep being positive," he said. "I still believe it affects everything, despite how hippie it might sound."

"No, I agree. Just hard sometimes. I'm sure you understand."

"I do," he agreed, nodding. "Are you donating for your sister?"

"I can't; I wasn't a match. Do you have siblings donating for you?" Brenna inquired.

"Neither of my brothers match me," he informed her, tucking his free hand into his jeans pocket. "Anonymous donor."

The familiar term further perked Brenna's interest. "Really? I'm actually donating soon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah; I figured, you know, it's not just April going through this kind of thing. Why not help them if I'm not... compositionally able to help her?"

"That's amazing," he said, so sincerely that it made Brenna drop her eyes briefly to the concrete. "I know for me this whole donor thing… Whoever it is will seriously be saving my ass." His phone buzzed and he checked the message. "It's my mom. Freaking out, as is the usual these days." He replaced his gaze on her.

"Oh. Okay. I'll... see you around," she said, pushing off the wall.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm Finn, by the way."

"Brenna."

"Great meeting you. Tell your sister I say good luck with everything. And good luck to you, with the donation," he added, his eyes lighting up. "Speaking for all of my people, it means a lot. Everything, really."

Brenna smiled, laughing a little. "Thanks. You too."

They remained still for a moment before he took a step back and nodded.

"See ya."

"Bye…" Brenna murmured to his turning figure.


End file.
